xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Dominica Addison
live through this and you won't look back Dominica Addison is the only and illegitimate daughter of Naomi Addison, née Davis, born on the 20th of August 1853; she doesn't know who her father was, and frankly neither did her mother. An inconvenient situation all around, but Naomi made the best of it that she could and, when Dominica was still a little girl, allowed herself to be 'saved' by their local preacher Timothy Addison, who married her and decided to raise her quiet daughter as his own in the hopes of making something worthwhile out of such a terrible beginning. He gave Dominica his name and a strong male influence to call her own; this story might have ended differently if all things had been equal, but it would also be very boring. Unlike her coolly, calmly pragmatic daughter, Naomi had been willful and wild in her youth - and eventually it caught up to her family. When the ghost of lovers past showed up (very alive, and very angry) looking for something he alleged she'd taken from him when they parted ways, Pastor Addison was away tending to a dying man and Naomi could barely remember if she had taken the box or not, much less where it was. Dominica, all of sixteen and yet unnoticed, quietly found her father's gun and shot their intruder from behind. Unfortunately, in the confusion before he properly died, he shot Naomi - and at this point Dominica, who'd been apprenticing to a midwife and courting with one of the local boys, simply decided not to wait for Daddy to come home. She sat with her mother while she died, cleaned up the gruesome scene the best that she could manage, and then packed her things along with all the money in the house, and left. A sixteen year old girl on her own, raised by a foolish woman and a sheltering pastor, is not going to get too far - even a clever and practical-minded one like Dominica. Realizing this, she set about finding herself the first of a series of men whose company she would keep in her trek westward. She made some poor decisions simply out of youth and naivete, most of which she's learned from and some of which will just never make any sense, but she eventually worked out that taking their money was going to get her further than just their affection. Having been in and out of a brothel or two, she eventually took up with a gentleman whose name she prefers not to discuss these days who was headed for Wyoming - she fancied they were properly in love, but when a heated argument led to her being abandoned in the dust kicked up by his horse on the road toward Dustdevil, well. Certain illusions were shattered. Dominica lived for a year or so in Dustdevil, working at Miss Etta's since shortly after Pamela Roze became the madam there, and in her time befriended Mr Wayne and Sheriff Norrington as individuals of interest as well as developing an abiding respect for her employer. Unfortunately, there was a little mess of trouble that she prefers to leave vague these days, and to cut a long story short, the Sheriff had the unmitigated gall to go and get himself killed right when she was in a fluster. ...or maybe he didn't. Dominica packed up in the night and stole away into Norrington's home, gambled on the hope that her suspicions were more than just ascribing the supernatural to what might have a perfectly reasonable explanation she simply hadn't asked for, and packed his things up too before stealing his horse and leaving town in a likely direction. She ran into him before daylight and they decided to travel together, posing as a married couple; a train to San Francisco eventually took them, instead, to Xanadu - where they have continued their charade for a lack of better ideas. there's one thing i want to say so i'll be brave Most of all, Dominica is calm. Where her mother was fretful and flighty, Dominica has been a steady rock all her life, somehow serenely down to earth. It's difficult to rile her, and she's genuinely fond of most people just on principle - she doesn't trust them, but people aren't trustworthy creatures and that doesn't make the good Lord love them any less, so why should she? On which note: her religious upbringing gave her a relatively stable home (until that night she killed a man and her mother died and she had to abandon everything - right up until then), for which she is grateful, but she'd never have been much of a 'god-fearing Christian woman' even if she'd settled down, married, and become a midwife as she'd planned to. God is a decent sort, she thinks, but he has his concerns and she has her own, and she'd better look after her own before she worries about his. Pragmatic and practical, Dominica is a survivor; when confronted with a problem, she doesn't allow herself panic or hysteria, instead rolling up her sleeves and searching for the solution. Sometimes her solutions are...a little left of center, but she'll do her best to find one and then carry it out. It's possible she just channels her panic into action, reacting calmly but sometimes in ways that are maybe not the best thing for the situation; cleaning out her stepfather and fleeing town was something done in shock, but she did it coolly and with steady hands. She's willing to lend a hand when she can - in fact, she's had to learn caution there, coming to understand that it's not entirely safe to give so freely of yourself, all the time, to almost anyone who seems to need it. Still, she's interested in people, if not very close to them. Her mother wanted to fall in love with more or less everyone she met, but Dominica just wants to understand them for a moment or two, and she doesn't need anything more from them than that. Understandably, then, she's very independent, and also very focused. She has a knack for concentrating on one person in a moment as if they are the most important thing in the world - perhaps the only thing in the world - and doing her best to please them. This (and, you know, her astounding rack) is kind of a handy skill in her profession ('whoring'). Men do not hold the mystery that they once did, but she's perfectly willing to convince them for a while that they most certainly do. (For a reasonable fee, of course.) She's friendly and charming, if you don't find her sometimes eerily firm sense of self and serenity off-putting, and she can be a little bratty with her rather deadpan sense of humour. (It's not always easy to tell when she's kidding.) i'll write you a postcard, i'll send you the news Dominica's original incarnation in Hell, Wisconsin was a vitakinetic in a big, big way - this Dominica has no powers, just stealth crazy. However, she was formerly training to become a midwife under the woman who took care of the town she grew up in, and thus knows her way passably around women's health for the era out of assisting whatever doctors were willing to deal with whores and making an under the table name for herself as an alternative if a gentleman didn't, for one reason or another, really want to see a doctor and still needed some assistance. It made for meeting some interesting people. you were what i wanted ladies i gave what i gave gentlemens i'm not sorry i met you, i'm not sorry it's over, i'm not sorry there's nothing to save YOUR EX-LOVER IS DEAD stars and all of the time you thought i was sad i was trying to remember your name ♫ BOYTOY BABY maria mena impress me after all i'm a lady and dude if you bore me i'll send you back to your wife ♫ FIX YOU coldplay when you lose something you can't replace when you love someone but it goes to waste ♫ KEEP BREATHING ingrid michaelson i want to change the world instead i sleep i want to believe in more than you and me ♫ LADYLIKE storm large she's great and she knows how to wear the pants and all the rest of your clothes ♫ CHEAP TRICKS thea gilmore and she won't look back up into the window when she leaves if it's a choice between a martyr and a refugee ♫ NOT A VIRGIN poe i've been open and i've been closed like a book and burned down like a written sin i just thought you should know my darling so if you wanna play dirty darling i'm gonna win ♫ TROUBLE IS A FRIEND lenka so don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm i won't let him win but i'm a sucker for his charm trouble is a friend yeah trouble is a friend of mine ♫ from a house down the road from real love Hayley Atwell does not belong to me, and neither do the lyrics to Your Ex-Lover Is Dead by Stars. Category:Characters Category:Living